The Date
by Don't-Mind-If-I-Slytherin
Summary: Kurt was trying to move on, even got himself a date, but why can't he get a curly haired singer out of his head?


Got this from the friends episode where Rachel is seeing ross while talking to her date, think the ep was called The one with Ross's new girlfriend, season two episode one.

Don't own anything. Enjoy!

* * *

"So, what do you say? Join Adams apples?" Adam begged taking Kurt's hand in his, leaning forward slightly in anticipation. He really liked Kurt, so took no time at all to ask him on a date. So here they were one of the best restaurants in the area, waiting for the main meal to arrive. Kurt smiled and discreetly pulled his hand away pretending to take a sip of his drink. It didn't feel right. "I will defiantly think about it." He smiled softly.

"Miss me?" A different voice said from the seat next to Adam, Kurt glanced and sighed "Go away Blaine." He breathed trying to concentrate on Adam who was back to talking about the Adam's apples.

"What the hell do you see in this guy?" Blaine persisted staring at him. "Look at his hair... and his stupid accent." "He scoffed. " And he's so arrogant! Who names a glee club after themselves, what a Rachel thing to do!"

"And that is coming from the 'New Rachel.'" Kurt shot back "Look, What are you even doing here? I'm on a date."

"Don't ask me, I'm just your subconscious. Maybe it's telling you who you really want." He smiled, suddenly appearing next to him taking his hand, Kurt gasped lightly and blinked a couple of times. "Feel it? This is right. We were made for each other." He said softly, his warm breath hitting his cheek.

"You broke it though." Kurt whispered looking straight ahead "I trusted you with my heart and you broke it."

"Hey." Blaine whispered back reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek with his thumb, his hand moving his head so he could look at him fully. "I love you. I made a stupid mistake. I was sad, I felt alone. You know better than most how you'd do anything just to feel /Something./ But I know... no matter what I will always love you. Just like you will always love me." he breathed kissing him softly.

Kurt gasped and closed his eyes for a moment. His heart pounding in his chest.

"Kurt?" Adam asked worried. Kurt snapped to look at him "S-sorry." He whispered "My mind was somewhere else." With someone else. "Urm... I'll be right back, nature calls." He smiled falsely standing up and rushing to the bathroom, As soon as the door was closed he pulled out his phone dialling the only person that mattered.

"Hello?"

"You complete Bastard!" Kurt snapped tears falling down his face.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine asked sitting up from his bed.

"You! You with your perfect smile and your voice and you!" Kurt said hysterically. "You have ruined me!"

"Kurt calm down. You're not making sense." Blaine soothed frowning "What's happened?"

"I am on a date with a perfectly nice guy! And all I can think about is you! It's not fair!" He cried leaning against the wall "Why do you make me love you?" He whispered brokenly.

"Because I love you, and I don't want to lose you." Blaine whispered softly "So... who are you on a date with?" He asked evenly.

"Does it matter?" he asked. "He's not you."

"I Love you." Blaine whispered

"I love you too." Kurt said softly. "I want to forgive you so much!" he said sadly "But I don't think I can."

"Give me a chance. I can come up and see you, please." He begged "I can prove to you how much I love you, how much I need to be with you."

"I'm down this weekend. One chance." Kurt sighed after a moment's thought.

Blaine laughed in relief "Thank you. I promise I won't hurt you ever again."

Kurt nodded "Ok...I don't trust you yet." He said softly. "But I should go... Adam's going to be worried."

"Adam? Is that his name?" Blaine asked a little jealously.

"Yeah, I better go." He muttered "I'll call you this weekend."

"Bye... I love you." Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled and hung up. Slowly walking back to their table where Adam was waiting looking extremely concerned, not touching the food in front of him.

"Sorry." He said softly. "My phone went, Important call." As he sat down, picking up his knife and fork.

"Thought you ran out on me." Adam laughed nervously. Kurt gave a small smile.

"Look. I need to tell you something." Kurt said while they ate. "Just, let me finish before you say anything ok?" Adam gave him a look before slowly nodding "Ok."

"I just got out of a really long relationship. We were really serious and it was going fine. But the problem was, he was a year younger than me, so when I moved, he had to stay." He said not looking at him. "And long distance was hard on both of us, He couldn't take it and cheated on me. So we split up. I've been trying to move on, go on a date, but now I'm here, it made me realise, I still love him, and it would be wrong of me to string you along while I am trying to sort my head out. I'm sorry if I got your hopes up but I would really love us to be friends." He finished softly glancing up, Adam swallowed what he was eating and looked down "I can't believe this. I really liked you" He said looking embarrassed. Kurt sighed sadly "I know. I'm sorry."

"Why don't we just be together? I won't cheat on you. We could be happy."Adam insisted grabbing his hand.

"Adam. Don't." He pulled away. "Don't do this."

Adam sighed and stood up "I'm not being put in the friend zone. It's happened to many times." He growled throwing his money down. "I don't need this." He muttered as he left.

"That went well." He sighed as he put his share of the money down. Pulling out his phone as he left

'Don't worry. He left in a huff... See you this weekend.'-Kurt

'Oh really? I'm so sorry.'-Blaine

'No you're not'-Kurt

'Yeah I'm not, see you this weekend. I love you.-Blaine

'Love you too.' –Kurt

Blaine smiled, it might take a while, but they will get there, in the end.

* * *

review's=love


End file.
